


龙凤

by aiqingtianaiyutian



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M, wjk/yyqx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiqingtianaiyutian/pseuds/aiqingtianaiyutian
Summary: 这本是我想尝试的新的类型，脑洞巨大。感觉写得也不是特别好，大家随意看看吧( ˃̶̤́ ꒳ ˂̶̤̀ )
Relationships: qkq - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	龙凤

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说呢？这本完全就是我自己瞎掰的，所有设定都是我编的，所以经不起一丁点的推敲！大家看文图个乐就好(*°∀°)=3  
> 文笔一般，就最近也不知道咋滴，特别喜欢暴躁甜心沙雕爱情……  
> hhhhhh  
> 真的随意看看，若有雷点跳过就好(❁´ω`❁)

龙凤

远远的天际黑云翻涌。  
万丈高空里，体型巨大的异兽撕打交缠。  
隔近了才能发现那是一条通体灿金的龙缠着一条全身火焰萦绕色彩绚丽的凤凰。  
百年前龙族与火凤一族交恶。  
今日累积宿怨的两家小辈金龙火凤意外相遇，一场恶战就此展开……  
“你这火毛鸡！还敢出现在我凯爷面前！今天我不灭了你的火！让你知道爷爷龙鳞有几片？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“就你！”  
“不就是只像屎一样颜色的长尾巴虫！”  
缠斗间二人也没停下嘴上功夫！  
上至洪荒鼻祖下到人间六道，但凡有丁点关系甚至胡编乱造与之相关的人事物都叫这俩骂了个遍！反正管他有关还是没关，能骂到对方就算！  
…………  
气流翻涌，两只巨兽打得昏天黑地！  
时间线越来越长，虽说龙鳞坚硬凤焰滚烫，还是难免挂了彩，谁让双方都是顶尖异兽！  
“你个臭火鸡居然把我美丽的金鳞啄掉了！我杀了你！”  
“你这个烂屎虫！啊！我的七彩凤羽！咬死你！”  
打了许久也没分出胜负，龙尾缠着凤尾，龙爪紧握凤翼，凤喙则咬住龙角，开始还动用法术发现奈何不了对方后便改为肉搏！  
就此打了七天七夜也没分出个胜负，龙鳞暗淡了几分，凤焰也熄了些许，纵是异兽之体也难免疲累！  
“要不，咱们先回家歇养改日再战？”  
僵持许久，金色巨龙率先开口。  
“你做梦！”火焰巨凤松口说完又立刻死死咬上龙角！  
“…………”  
就此，又僵持了半日之久……  
“你这火毛鸡！”  
“你再说一遍！”  
…………  
“诶？你叫什么？”  
火凤白了一眼以示回应。  
“你不说我就只能叫你秃毛鸡了？”  
“你才秃！”  
“你看看你自己现在的样子，不是秃是什么？”  
火凤低头望向自己，勃然大怒！  
“还不是你这臭虫害的，你给我松开！”  
“王俊凯”  
“我的名字”  
“你叫什么？”  
…………  
沉默久到他以为不会回答，才听得身下火凤回答，  
“千玺”  
说到底，二人并无真正血海深仇，除了百年前那次族内某个叔辈与火凤族的交恶，加之秉性护短和同为顶尖异兽的傲气才互看不顺眼！追根到底是与他二人无太多干系！  
“你先松开！”千玺松开咬住的龙角冷声命令！  
“行！”他大人有大量不和鸟辈一般计较！  
两只巨兽同时分开！刹那又是风起云涌！气流搅动云雾翻滚！  
须臾，火色凤翼扫向龙背！  
立刻被龙尾死死卷住！  
“还来？！”  
王俊凯语气不善，金色竖瞳瞪住被拉扯过来的火凤！  
“哼！”火焰凤凰突然缩小化为人形脱离巨龙尾巴，忽闪几下消失在云里。  
王俊凯虽然有刹那惊讶，凭着目力还是看清了远去的人影！我记住你了！千玺！

高温扭曲的火山口，不时有燃烧沸腾的岩浆飞溅又落回池里。  
从火山口往外望却是一片黑影覆盖，细看是一颗极高极为粗壮的巨木长在火山边，墨色树干延伸覆盖住火山口上方每一处。  
按理说，如此高温地带并不可能有树木能存活得如此巨大，偏偏这颗树长势极好，枝叶覆盖方圆百里，巴掌状的叶片浓墨厚重。  
在火山口上方的粗壮枝桠处有一座宽阔的宫殿。  
从宫殿最外处沿着巨木枝桠向下攀伸出长长的连接到火山口的阶梯。  
顺着阶梯往下继续走便直达岩浆池，火山口内壁靠近岩浆边缘有一处开阔的火焰石台。  
一只通体燃烧着火焰羽色绚丽的凤凰栖在上面，隐约火焰闪动间能看到凤羽下隐藏着暗红色凤凰蛋。  
一条通体灿金色的龙从火山口飞进落到凤凰面前，落地前变化成人形。  
刚刚还紧闭双目的火焰凤凰霎时睁眼一道火焰自凤喙喷出直直射向来人。  
被金色巨龙变化而成的人抬手挡去。  
这金龙便是王俊凯。  
“千玺，咱有话好好说！”  
“哼！”  
“咱们的孩子怎么样了？有没有想我？”  
火红凤目瞪向那人一眼懒懒开口，  
“不想！”  
“是你不想还是孩子？嗯？”  
“都不想！”  
“我不信！孩子肯定想我了！”  
说完走近凤凰腹下凤凰蛋所在，也不管那升腾着的火焰，抬手便抚摸上巨大布满暗红色花纹的蛋壳。  
“再有五百年你们就可以出来啦！”王俊凯喜滋滋的摸着两枚凤凰蛋。  
细焰升腾间，暗红色巨蛋上布满的花纹间流溢着灿金色光彩。这确切来说应该是龙凤蛋，暂时也不知道两个孩子到底会是龙还是凤！

关于俩人关系，说来话长，三言两语道不清！  
让我们把时间线拉回到一百年前。

…………

是他！  
王俊凯隐匿在千年巨木后面，收敛起自身气息，静静打量着被神木潭水挡住的人影。  
说是潭水，但宽阔不规则深潭内流动的不是水流而是翻涌的烈焰！  
潭中央火焰石台上正盘坐着一位赤身裸体双目紧闭少年模样的人。  
王俊凯见到那人第一眼便认出了，那人便是五百年前与他一战的火凤千玺！  
几百年岁月对龙族来讲不过沧海一粟。  
自那次相遇，五百年间，他们没有再相遇过。说是要找彼此算账，但却没再见。  
王俊凯倒想着去找过，但那只火凤仿佛消失了一般。  
时光流逝，他倒也慢慢淡了心思。  
不想竟又在此遇到！也算是一种缘分！  
就此静默了半日也不见火焰石台上那人有半分移动，想来是在秘密闭关修炼吧。  
王俊凯想的没错！千玺自当日一战回到族内便被长辈告知，他要开始准备第一次涅槃，他们火凤一族进化为成年体需得在火焰池闭关修炼五百年方能凭借涅槃升阶成长到成熟期！倘若不幸涅槃失败便得再有五百年才能再次重新修炼起来！  
这一方神木潭水便是族内为他精心准备好的闭关之地！  
第一次进阶涅槃对火凤族每一位族人都是十分重要的事情！族内长辈和长老们也都是十分重视这件事情，为了提高千玺涅槃的成功率，特地设了禁制帮助千玺闭的死关！  
这方神池隶属火凤族管辖，寻常异兽类根本不可能探寻甚至找到，千玺闭关闲人勿扰，包括族内长老也只是设下一道隔绝外界干扰的屏蔽术法便离去了！

王俊凯无意间闯入，实属意外。  
五百年的时光流逝，凤凰的一次涅槃，于龙族王俊凯而言也是一段打磨提升实力的岁月！  
异兽类本就是强者为尊！更何况如他二人这般的顶级异兽！  
在千玺闭关的时候，他也在不断修炼提升术法本体实力！而他，作为这一代最有天赋的金龙族，最擅长的便是各类法阵秘术！  
火凤族术法固然厉害，但想来在本族管辖之地也不敢有什么异族胆敢擅自闯入，所以并不是除了本族长老外无法破解的古老秘术！  
普通顶级异兽进入都很难不惊动施法长老！当然，这是对于普通的顶级异兽来说，对于王俊凯来说，则进入得十分轻松了，如果被火凤族内长老看到怕是要气吐三升血！  
倒不是说王俊凯年纪轻轻术法多么大成了，而是，先前便说了，王俊凯最擅长法阵秘术，其中还有一个原因——天赋异禀！  
每个异兽出生都会自带一种或几种属性，多数与自身父母家族有关或是相同。有极少数会出现异变，而异变者也分两种，极虚弱或极强！  
王俊凯出世之时，光芒内敛，唯有额上七彩龙鳞上若隐若现一枚暗芒透珠，通常只有出现异变者才会与家族成员情形不一样！  
而他们金龙族出生之时自龙蛋碎开的一刹便是光彩夺目，通体灿金！一身细密龙鳞流光溢彩泛着灿金光芒！  
所以王俊凯的情形立刻引起族内重视，派了一位长老抵达他们家查看状况，看完后，长老一溜胡须眉头轻皱却难以认定王俊凯的变异属性分属哪种！  
上告族内长老会，大长老命所有长老没有闭关者悉数齐去到他们家查看！  
宣布结果前的几天里，可以说是王妈妈这漫长岁月里最忧愁的几天！  
龙族寿命悠长，子嗣孕育也十分缓慢，王俊凯父母这一万年里也就诞下三枚龙蛋，王俊凯是最后一枚！这一枚也较之前的孩子多养了些日子，龙蛋破壳非外力能助，需得由他们自己由内破开！  
当时，王妈妈不是没想到过这个孩子可能会是异变者，原因无他，虽然每个龙蛋破壳时日都有差异，但总的来说都在五百年左右，而王俊凯较其他兄弟姐妹多待了五十年有余才破壳……  
虽然五十年对龙族来说不过须臾，却足以引起王妈妈的担忧了！  
长老们迟迟不下定论，王妈妈整日忧愁！虽然王爸爸不断安慰她就算儿子属于极虚弱那类也没关系，他们足够强大可以护着他平安长大的！  
王爸爸不说这番话还好，一说完便引来王妈妈一顿锤！谁许你胡说！我儿子不会的！他一定是最棒最好最厉害的那种！  
别说，还真叫王妈妈说准了！  
长老会没有单独派人来告知结果，而是召集族内没有外出的所有长老来宣告！  
王俊凯属于异变极强者！  
那枚七彩龙鳞上的透珠极为强大，可以屏蔽结界术法自由穿行！  
当然这件事属于族内机密，除了长老会和王俊凯父母没有人再知道！在王俊凯还没成长起来之前，这件事便得一直隐瞒着！  
对外族人只说是他天赋异禀，术法修炼能力强大！  
王俊凯度过幼年期到成长期，额上七彩龙鳞便隐没连同那枚透珠。  
所以王俊凯如此轻松便进入了千玺闭关之地！

再来说，他俩是如何走到一起的。  
原因真的是阴差阳错！  
本来千玺闭关即将结束，一切顺利的话他便会成功涅槃升级！  
王俊凯虽然无意闯入，但他又不是五百年前那么不知轻重的孩童时期！自然知道闭关修炼的重要性！  
但他等了几个月，也不见池中之人醒来，甚是无聊！  
便想着能不能帮帮千玺，他真的是好心的！  
他早就知道自己身怀秘密，这是非常难得的天赋机缘！  
七彩龙鳞上的暗芒透珠不光能屏蔽结界术法还有能帮助在瓶颈期升阶的能力！他不是很清楚千玺的情况，但顶级异兽间多少是会有一定了解，特别是和千玺打过后，他仔细翻阅过族内关于火凤族的记载。  
虽然千玺屏蔽了气息，但已经进入涅槃期的末尾了，这几个月来，从池中火焰温度变化，王俊凯已经感觉到了这点。  
但千玺迟迟没有真正涅槃，他便判断千玺进入瓶颈了，所以便想帮帮他。  
他小心召出隐藏在七彩龙鳞里的透珠，那枚透明的珠子只有拇指大小，泛着淡淡的光芒静静旋转。  
他轻轻飞落到千玺所在的火焰石台，将透珠靠近紧闭双眼的青年。  
他细细看了一会儿，居然有点可惜没看到千玺冒着火气瞪他的样子，当年一瞥，他还记得千玺离去前，回头瞪过他，瞳色是清亮透彻的琥珀色。他还好奇了很久，他一直以为火凤族会是一样的火焰红色眼瞳！  
时间也太久了，久到他已经快要模糊不清千玺的模样却还记得那双冒火的凤目！  
抬手将透珠推近到千玺额前，慢慢旋转的珠子在王俊凯的催动下爆发出七彩流光，这才是透珠原本的色彩一如那枚七彩龙鳞！  
千玺周身的气息波动起来，慢慢升腾起赤红凤焰！  
火焰越来越多，温度一节节攀升！  
逐渐升腾间中心的凤焰越来越亮，泛着与千玺凤身一样的颜色！  
如此循环往复，凤焰升腾！却不见千玺涅槃！  
王俊凯有点懵，以往他使用透珠渡过瓶颈升阶都是很容易的，时间也不会太久，最慢三天就差不多了！  
可是千玺这三天不但没有涅槃，凤焰气息居然趋于不稳，透着几许狂躁！  
糟糕！要失败了！  
王俊凯看出来了！  
同时！千玺一直紧闭的凤目也张开了，不见原本的透彻琥珀瞳，变为暗红泛着丝丝黑焰！  
暗红的火焰包裹住千玺，他看起来除了眼睛和火焰颜色不对倒没有太多变化！  
至少肉眼看来是如此，但王俊凯心知情况不是太好！  
他得想办法帮帮他！  
还没多想一会儿！  
千玺动了！化为凤凰本体盘旋在火焰池上方！整个人看起来越发狂躁的！火焰升腾的频率十分不稳定！  
为了防止千玺出现异变，王俊凯也化出金龙本体，迅速靠近千玺！  
但这种状态下的千玺已经濒临走火入魔了！没有办法，王俊凯所化出的金龙想要缠住千玺，避免他发狂误伤自己！  
但是已经来不及了！  
千玺避开了王俊凯的缠绕，直直往天上冲去！一刹那撞击到阵法又震了回来！  
在千玺没有成功涅槃完成，阵法是不会打开的，为了防止失败，长老们也设了一道禁制保护千玺！  
此刻禁制发挥作用，却让千玺疼痛不已！  
巨大凤身在火焰池上方扭转翻腾！时而撞向两侧神木！  
王俊凯跟在后面想拉住他，被凤翼一遍遍扫开！  
千玺身形混乱，横冲直撞！王俊凯只得不断躲避龙尾拉扯！避免千玺伤到自己和他！  
如此折腾了一天一夜，王俊凯才压制住千玺一起落入火焰池！  
千玺凤身滚烫！凤目通红泛着黑气！被王俊凯缠绕住还不断扑腾扭打！凤喙在灿金龙鳞上又咬又琢，留下一道道白色浅痕！  
王俊凯想让千玺恢复清明，浑身爆发起七彩流光完全罩住千玺和他！  
是那颗透珠！幻化成巨大光膜将千玺和王俊凯一起笼罩其中！  
七彩流光变淡化为温和白光，接触到千玺身上的暗红色火焰便消融几分！  
源源不断的白光融入千玺身体，修复着创伤！  
王俊凯消耗了极多功法力量催动透珠净化千玺身上魔气！  
不过好在，千玺并没有真正走火入魔，只是被涅槃失败反噬才导致发狂！  
但千玺身上的黑气消失了，暗红色火焰却温度越来越高，要不是王俊凯本体十分强大几乎要抱不住千玺的火凤本体！  
凤目不再是暗红泛着黑气却变成赤红！  
原本是为了防止千玺暴动而缠住凤身，此刻却反过来了！  
千玺不断贴近灿金龙身，刚开始，王俊凯还没察觉不妥，只当是千玺又发作了，便死死压住不让千玺乱动！  
但当凤尾不断拨到龙尾缠绕时，王俊凯渐渐察觉出几许不寻常……  
这…这姿势怎么这么像……  
他没好意思继续往下想。

他是不好意思想，但千玺通体燥热，不断紧贴着坚硬龙鳞，磨蹭着，扭动着……  
在异兽界，龙族本就会与不同种族婚配繁衍，但至少王俊凯是没有想象过自己的另一半不是龙族！  
此刻面对这种情形，不禁有点尴尬……  
虽然还没有开过荤，但龙性本淫，这些方面都是无师自通的。  
此刻也没有办法帮千玺更清醒一点，透珠虽然力量强大却不是万能的！  
没什么办法，他只好死死压住千玺，不让他乱动，可是缠住了凤翼凤尾，千玺又开始舔他！  
害他一下子僵住了，千玺变本加厉，不断紧贴着他，凤羽四处撩拨……  
虽说他不是什么好人，却也不是什么趁人之危的小人啊！  
伤脑筋？！  
而且细想一下，千玺长得着实好看，不然他也不能记得那么久！  
这么一想，倒感觉自己也有些燥热了……  
他擅长法阵又不擅长医术，没想到会遇到这样的问题？他的属性也不是水和冰，没法给千玺降温！  
他尝试了一下用自己的术法帮助千玺，不但没有益处，反倒是因为他的术法加入，加剧了千玺动情的状态！  
千玺凤目通红，浑身细焰翻滚，凤尾贴着王俊凯的龙腹下磨蹭着，尾羽刮蹭着被龙鳞覆盖住的秘处……  
王俊凯正是成年时期，又没有过婚配，哪里抵挡得住这样的撩拨，他很努力想控制住自己和千玺，龙身在千玺身上越缠越紧！  
如果他此刻是人身的话，必能看到额上青筋凸起，他竭力忍住原始的渴望是件很辛苦的事！  
不行！不可以这样下去了！  
必须要唤醒千玺！  
龙爪一下刺穿凤翼末端！  
唳———  
暗红血液滴落…  
千玺总算清醒了一点，另一边凤翼直直扫向王俊凯！  
距离太近！  
闪避不及！  
王俊凯被千玺击中落到火焰池里！  
“千玺！你冷静点！咱们先化为人形再说！”  
说着率先化为人形落回火焰石台。

千玺盘旋了一会儿，终于还是化为人形和王俊凯一样落回火焰石台上了！  
“你为什么会出现在这？！”  
“你有何居心？你来报仇的？”  
一碰面，千玺便连声质问！  
还微喘着气的王俊凯只得擦了擦额上的汗赶忙回答，  
“诶，不是！我只是碰巧路过！真的！”  
这确实是实话！  
“你以为我会信？”犀利的目光直直刺向王俊凯！  
“……不管你信不信？我说的是实话，你不信那我也没办法？”  
看千玺似乎没什么事，王俊凯便打算赶紧离开！  
“站住！”  
几道火焰墙从池里窜起挡在王俊凯四周！  
“你今日不解释清楚别想离开！”  
哥！我真不是！  
王俊凯已经无力抚额，他就不该好奇！更不过多管闲事！这叫什么事？！  
见他不回答，千玺几道火焰又飞出，打向王俊凯！  
“还来！”  
千玺懒得和他废话，打了再说！  
“诶诶诶！别介！我还救了你呢！”  
“你救我？”  
“可不是！你刚刚差点走火入魔！要不是我帮你压制住！你现在哪能这么好好的站这和我打！”  
王俊凯边闪躲着千玺的攻击边没好气的嘟囔……  
“你以为你在帮我？要不是你出现！我这次绝不会失败！”千玺此刻杀他的心都有了！  
手上术法运转，攻击一道道打向王俊凯！  
一瞬间仿佛又回到当年那场大战！  
然而还没打上一刻钟，千玺突然直直落下，刚刚还被追打得东躲西藏的王俊凯看这情形，只得又追回去接住千玺！  
刚把人放到石台，眼见着千玺又要打人，他立马一蹦三米远！  
“你过来！”  
“你不打我再说”  
…………  
此刻千玺身体里的状况比之前还糟糕！  
事实上他的状况在涅槃失败后就一直没好过！  
不过是被王俊凯强行压制着才没完全失控！  
浑身难受，燥热无比！  
王俊凯小心翼翼靠近观察，发现千玺情况确实看起来不太好！  
只得迅速靠近千玺，扶起人靠在自己身上。  
“你现在怎么样？需要我帮忙吗？”  
本来还浑身难受的千玺，听到王俊凯问话，沉默了半饷……  
“……需要…帮忙……”  
“什么？”声音太小王俊凯没听清，只得更加凑近千玺嘴边。  
“抱我”  
“…抱你？你确定不会打我！”  
“嗯…”  
王俊凯闻言便将千玺抱起整个揽入怀里。  
“脱衣服…”  
“什么？”王俊凯以为自己听错了！  
仔细凑近才发现，千玺已经面色通红，浑身泛着热气，一开一合的嘴像红艳的花瓣，鲜嫩欲滴。  
他忍不住有些口干舌燥，喉间滑动……  
莫名觉得特别想尝一下千玺的嘴是什么滋味？  
“愣着干什么？”千玺的声音又绵又哑还有几许甜腻，王俊凯听话的帮千玺脱掉了外衣。  
“还有…”  
！！！  
“…真的要脱嘛？”  
“…是…”  
王俊凯感觉自己已经醉倒在千玺的声音里。千玺浑然不觉自己现在的模样有多么香艳，王俊凯努力撇过脸去，不敢看，怕自己一下兽性大发就强上了怀里的人！  
再脱掉千玺的衣服，他真的不知道自己还会不会这么冷静了？  
“看我！”  
王俊凯只好转回头来，  
被千玺一把勾住，两片唇毫无预警的碰到了一起！  
！！！  
千玺！！  
手不自觉加深这个吻，舌头探入千玺的唇舌里探寻！  
好不容易唇舌分离，千玺的唇上水光潋滟，还不自觉舔了舔唇……  
王俊凯只觉得自己的目光离不开千玺的唇，千玺的手还勾着他慢慢拉近。  
那好看的唇瓣贴近王俊凯耳朵，  
“做你想做的事…”  
带着沙哑甜腻的尾音刮磨着王俊凯的耳廓！  
那一下，他只觉得自己脑袋里炸开了一片……  
…做你想做的事……  
他现在想……  
狠狠咬上那红艳的嘴，撕掉千玺身上多余的衣物，探索让人沉醉的秘处……  
哪有那么文绉绉！他现在想的就狠狠进入千玺的身体！听他在他身下吟哦媚叫！  
而他这么想也这么做着……  
原本覆在两人身上的衣物早被他剥落，不知道掉落到哪里去了，他的喘息覆在了千玺唇上，而千玺的声音则被他吞进嘴里……  
手自觉的在千玺身上四处撩拨游走……  
早已肿胀不堪的龙根，贴近千玺身下那根，相互厮磨……  
千玺已经瘫软在他身下，王俊凯拉起千玺细长的腿勾上他的腰，藏在两腿间的秘处就这样毫无保留的呈现在眼前。  
手指拨弄着穴口，小心探入，身下的人忍不住溢出娇媚的呻吟……  
“…嗯…快点……”  
听到千玺催促，哪还能忍！  
扶着昂扬的巨物，对准穴口，直直插入了一半……  
“轻点！疼！”  
异兽的身体不比寻常人，但千玺也是第一次雌伏在他人身下，也是需要一下时间去适应！

高于火焰池上方的石台上，只见两道人影叠在一起，起起伏伏……  
千玺原本挂在王俊凯腰上的腿已经没有力气勾住了，此刻被王俊凯挂在臂弯里，粗壮的龙根在千玺穴口里进出，每次抽插间都带起一圈红嫩的媚肉，王俊凯早已在千玺身体里泄过几回，满溢的白色浊液在抽插间随着动作被带出，又被极速拍打动作击成白沫，慢慢顺着股沟流到火焰石台上。  
内里紧紧吸附着硕大的顶端，极具挽留，让王俊凯忍不住每一下都捅到极深处……  
千玺的身子十分柔软，在王俊凯掌下轻易捏出红痕，他弯折起千玺修长的双腿靠近肩膀处，好方便自己进入得更深……

如此过了许久，绮丽香艳的情境才渐渐停歇……  
简单的为彼此清理了一下，王俊凯重新拿出衣物给千玺和自己换上。  
抱着沉沉睡去的千玺，王俊凯发呆了一会儿。  
他想不通也想不明白？  
千玺这是……主动勾引？  
可是为什么呢？难道他早就喜欢我了？  
不能吧！刚刚还在追杀，转眼就喜欢？？  
但他也没那么自恋，这其中必然有原因？  
又过了半日仍不见千玺转醒，他有些着急！  
还没等他反应过来，发现千玺又变回凤凰本体了！  
他只好也变回金龙本体！  
暂时不知道千玺是什么状况？他只好守在一旁，等候着。  
千玺身上赤红凤焰慢慢越来越亮！越来越高！  
笼罩住千玺本体，慢慢便看不清千玺的凤体，只隐约看到轮廓在火焰间悬浮……  
千玺…这是要…涅槃了？

虽然不知道什么情况，但千玺现在应该确实是要涅槃成功了！  
估摸着时间，王俊凯在千玺身边设下了一层新的法阵隔绝外界！  
他自己则等在一旁为千玺护法！

就这样又过去七七四十九天。  
锵锵————  
一声凤鸣自火焰中啼出！  
成了！  
王俊凯连忙从修炼中醒来，望向千玺所在的火焰！  
凤焰渐渐变小，贴回千玺的凤身之上，露出了原本被火焰覆盖的凤身。  
凤身通体颜色较之前更深了，七彩尾羽长长了，最中间一根长度与凤身长度一样，紧闭的双目终于睁开，泛着火焰流光！  
“千玺？”  
巨大的凤目转向王俊凯的地方，又是一道凤焰自凤喙喷出击向王俊凯！  
“还来！！”连忙闪避攻击！  
“你在这呆着别走，等我回来找你。”说完便直直飞出神木潭水。  
王俊凯只得停下准备追逐的身影，立在原地。

又过了十日千玺才重新回来。  
“跟我走。”  
“去哪？”  
王俊凯怎么也没想到千玺直接把他带回火凤族了！  
“结婚契！”  
千玺只撂下这句话就足以把王俊凯炸懵！  
“为什么？”  
刚问出口，千玺便狠狠盯住他！  
“你打扰了我闭关，又害我重修涅槃，若不是你的龙息影响，我何必要借助你才能成功涅槃！现在你要是不想结婚契也行？自裁或者我杀了你？”  
“！！！”不必这么狠吧！  
“我杀了你！”  
“诶诶诶！结结结！结婚契！马上！”

至此，原本五百年间再无交集的两人便从此开始了纠缠一生的羁绊！

要知道，他们俩族并不对付，所以他们结婚契一事在族内掀起了轩然大波！  
王俊凯的家族还算好打发，千玺的家族便是当年吃了亏的那一族，自然是不愿接纳龙族作为家眷的！

后来，某日，在和孩子讲故事的时候，王俊凯是这样说的：  
“当年啊，你们千玺爹爹不知道有多喜欢我，族里怎么劝也劝不住！自那云端一战，你们千玺爹爹便为我神魂颠倒深深着迷！后来……”，

“后来怎么样？”  
几道软糯清脆的孩童声音着急催问道！

“我们俩在神木潭水之上私定终身，引来家族震怒！可不得了了！你们爹爹我和千玺爹爹情比金坚！此情不渝！感天动地！感动了所有人！”  
“所以爹爹们就在一起幸福的生活了！”  
“哦～~”  
“可是我听二叔不是这么说的涅？”  
“对呀对呀！”  
“二叔说你去千玺爹爹家提亲，被姥爷家里打得鼻青脸肿叫你滚呀？”  
“咳咳咳……别你们二叔说！没有的事！怎么可能！你们爹我这么帅！俗话说得好！打人不打脸！我这么帅怎么可能被打得鼻青脸肿！”  
“哦～也是，可是三姨说、、”  
“别听他们说听我的！爹爹就问你们？爹爹厉不厉害？”  
几个小脑袋一齐歪头想了想，  
“……厉害！”  
“那就对了！就是爹爹说的！他们说的都是为了编排爹爹坏话离间爹爹与你们千玺爹爹的感情的！”  
“下次他们再说爹爹坏话？你们就朝他们喷火，不许他们诋毁爹爹！听到了吗？”  
“可是，爹爹！千玺爹爹说过不能随便喷火耶？”  
“没事！你们想想？假如他们离间爹爹和千玺爹爹成功了会怎么样？”  
几个小脑袋又凑到一起小声嘀咕，  
“就…爹爹会和千玺爹爹分开？”  
“对呀！”王俊凯欣慰的摸了摸说话的孩子，  
“两位爹爹分开了？你们就没有完整的家了？所以，你们说他们可不可恶？要不要喷火烧他们呀？”  
“要！”几道童音整齐回答，带着几分同仇敌忾的气势！  
“要什么？”千玺刚回到家便听到几个孩子整齐喊着，不住软了嘴角，眼里盈满笑意。  
“要吃龙舌果！”王俊凯快速替几个孩子回答！

“千玺～宝贝～”  
“…………”  
“你想干什么？赶紧的！”  
“咱们好久没有…嗯？你是不是该补偿我？”  
不等千玺拒绝，王俊凯抱起人就飞出屋子！  
“我们今天用龙凤真身好不好？”  
“不好！”  
虽说已经成婚多年，但是听到王俊凯的要求，千玺还是红了脸颊！  
但王俊凯这人是谁，那脸皮当年是比火山壁还厚的人！  
千玺哪里拗得过他！  
“千玺～宝贝～我想…”  
“不行！”  
用龙凤真身交尾就已经够让千玺羞耻的了！没想到王俊凯居然还想两根都进去！  
“不…不行…受不了的…”  
“宝贝行的！”王俊凯连声哄着，两根龙根一起抵进了隐藏在千玺尾羽里的洞口……


End file.
